


Poems of a victim

by sakkakuh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Emotionally unstable, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Love Poems, Other, Sad, Swearing, hate poem, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakkakuh/pseuds/sakkakuh
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING : ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, SLIGHT MENTION OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCESome poems I wrote when I was recently out of an abusive relationship. I disposed the paper with the poems but I still want to keep them somewhere where people can laugh, cringe, or even relate to them cause I don't know what to think of them anymore.Plus an additional poem I wrote now in response to this.





	1. Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Man, those were some dark times. Fuck that guy.

 

> **_ Thoughts_ **
> 
> I like to think of the things we felt,
> 
> why won't you show me,
> 
> why won't you tell?
> 
>  
> 
> I like to think of the things we threw away,
> 
> why don't you smile?
> 
> why are you in pain?
> 
>  
> 
> I want to find a way to change it all,
> 
> -all of your feelings-
> 
> for once and for all.
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to see you smile bright,
> 
> but looks like I failed, 
> 
> the time was not right
> 
>  
> 
> I wish I could make you happy,
> 
> but everything got lost and flew away,
> 
> maybe it's right I suffer this pain.
> 
>  


	2. Guilty Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda edgy but i been through some shit can you really blame my younger self?

**_ Guilty Pleasure_ **

> The storm he released upon me, was like the Gods were fighting above me.
> 
>  
> 
> That curse he threw at me, it didn't bother me at all, he just couldn't see.
> 
>  
> 
> The love I tried so hard to find, he hid it as his most valuable treasure, perhaps my suffering was his guilty pleasure.
> 
>  
> 
> It made me curious how he felt about me, but all I could measure, was that the attention he gave me was my guilty pleasure.


	3. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst of the three

_** Happy** _

 

> I love the sound of the autumn leaves-
> 
> it relives me as much as when he opens the door and leaves-
> 
> _Y'know, it makes me happy._
> 
>  
> 
> The moon reflecting against the sea-
> 
> our hands intertwined was all we could see-
> 
> _Y'know, it made me happy._
> 
>  
> 
> I remember when he used to tell me about his fears-
> 
> but I was the one who made him shed those sorrowful tears-
> 
> _Y'know, ** ~~I thought~~** he made me happy._
> 
>  
> 
> And sometimes I wonder if someone's pain is what makes us truly happy.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~_That explains a lot._ ~~


	4. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels good finally leaving an abusive relationship and getting back on your feet slowly. If someone's still reading, know that you are never alone in this, there is way out of all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swear words and sensitive topics.

_** Changed** _

> Spent hours writing this-
> 
> You were trouble, should have seen it,
> 
> A fucked up personality ready to devour me
> 
> Now thank god you're no longer on my mind,
> 
> Cause what you've left behind has now blossomed and grown.
> 
>  
> 
> A fragile mind you found to possess
> 
> Strangely, you made me obsessed
> 
> People like you shouldn't roam the streets,
> 
> Now thank god you're lying on psychiatric sheets.
> 
> Cause what you left behind was broken and distressed.
> 
>  
> 
> Took me some time feel sane again-
> 
> Afraid to love, afraid to trust, thought I was dead.
> 
> But after a while he came into view,
> 
> Changed me to a whole better person anew.
> 
> Cause what you thought needed you has now changed and found love.
> 
>  
> 
> Hoping this last verse is the last time I see you
> 
> You're an engraved memory I'm trying to forget
> 
> No matter what now, no one will believe you
> 
> Cause it was evident the victim was me, with scars and bruises you still don't regret-
> 
>  
> 
> _-You didn't say that in the court, did you?_
> 
> _At least you're getting the help you needed._
> 
>  
> 
> **~~Goodnight, bastards like you will never change.~~ **


End file.
